Lies Struck By Heath Lightning
by toddntan
Summary: Lightning in a Bottle - Movie Critics raved of 'An Unkindness' and why wouldn't they? Every Chapter was filled with sex, lies & murder… but if the love story of Lucas & Peyton was so Epic: WHY DID HE EXIST?  BL/NH


**AN:** Ok... so surprise, I'm not dead... Fucking busy but not dead. LOL, this is a preview... Yeah, yeah, I know _"Fuck you Todd for not updating!" _But as time would have it I actually have written like three pages for **Merry Christmas, Lover** for a very special friend who deserves an update. And this little prize here is actually an **Adventure/Romance/Drama **fic that will rewrite season 4! Cause any one with taste hates that bullshit...

Much Love Homies,

_Toddian_

**Preview: **

Might As Well Be Strangers

_White. Yellow. Red. Blue. _

_Colorful confetti shot from the gym ceiling onto a sea of celebrators. The Ravens finally won the championship after more than twenty years. Happy shrieks ignited the gymnasium though, no one else seemed to be in the room except two former lovers -The Tree Hill Raven's Star Player and The Cheer Captain. Bodacious blurs moved around the slow-motion duo faster than the speed of light. Victory chants caught both their bodies and forced it into a ripple effect. _

_Donning the short cheerleading outfit, the female draped over her blonde paramour seductively. Butterflies flanked washboard abs and traveled to his hips. Jittery bites stimulated Lucas' entire body. His left hand slipped down her waist towards her exposed bottom. Harsh fingers curled around the soft flesh. Meanwhile a strong right palm wrapped into chocolate silk. Masculine hands yanked her head back, exposing gorgeous lips. They were huge, reminiscent of a blooming rose bud. And her eyes…_

_A mixture of golden greens and burning sapphire. _

"_It's You!" Husky deep tenor insisted. "I want you here when all my dreams come true. You know that?"_

_Faith exploded from the pit of her belly but reflected through glossed eyes. She had so many answers but nothing seemed to express her true feeling. To tell of the burning pleasure igniting her soul. In response, the brunette vixen leaned forward. Tip toes pushed her mouth towards his. _

_She lingered over him before luscious lips answered hungrily, "Thank you." _

"_For what?"_

"_For making my dreams come true, too." _

_Her bottom and top lip smothered his lusting mouth; drinking in the taste of him. Frantically, her tongue searched his mouth. The moist organ brushed the walls of his mouth, exploding with cinnamon and delicious sugars. Sour shock tarts jolted her voluptuous form against his already grating body. Plump breast pent under his hard carved chest. They hummed, ached for his attention. _

_He swept her up into his arms, forcing the petite brunette's legs around his waist. He swung her around in his arms as fast as he could. Massive strands flung all over, tossing the sent of strawberries into the atmosphere. Toned arms shot out from his body like the wings of a swan. They swirled around full of glee. Tickles ran over her body and she sputtered into laughter against his mouth. _

"_Hahaha!" Gorgeous dimples were exposed. "I love you, Lucas Scott."_

"_Good. 'Cause I'm gonna marry you, Brooke Davis!" _

-_x_-

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT _THEY _ARE DOING TO OUR FAMILY!"

_Crash! _Glass shattered upon striking the wall, bursting into tiny fragments. Harsh particles rained from the contact point onto polished wood planks. _Crassssh! _An even harsher sound echoed up into the darkness of Heath's bedroom with intent: Rage. Anger. Hatred. _KaBoom! _Russet strands whipped upward as the fourteen year old yanked himself out of bed. White sheets slipped from his bare back to his molded bum. Cerulean irises blinked away sleep only to be engulfed in darkness.

"O_iiii_," An elongated groan released and teen turned towards his night stand. Big red letters exposed the time, 5:34 am. Shit, so early, too early and they were already fighting. Only a golden tinge shone through his window. It was without curtain - open to the yard. Rays of rising sunlight illuminated the room enough for the blonde to peal from his mattress. Heath stumbled from his bed through the room. Cold floorboards tickled the soles of his feet with every step.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? THEY OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE BOOK-!"

"Sue them. Stop the rewrite, Lucas." Lowly whimpers escaped her lips in a silent prayer. "I have to live with that damn show and its all because of that stupid book."

"That _stupid_ book," He uttered the words in disgust. "Provided your start up capital."

Heath didn't need to see his mother to know she was about top go apes hit on his dad. "Oh, so you are going to really go there. Really, you Jerk!"

His Father's voice was rigid. Nowadays the married couple was always at odds because of some book. A book Heath Richard Scott never bothered to read. Of course, his parents hadn't exactly made that book available either. The adolescent moved towards his opened door to hear more. Random clothing and novels nailed his toes and for the first time he cursed his love for books. It was inherited from his father along with his **height**.

_KaPLow_! Another glass ornament broken. Lucas cried, "STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME, BROOKE!"

Lanky legs pushed from the room into the dimly lit hallway. Only the winding staircase leading to his parents housed a semblance of color. Thus the male followed the light down step by step. Firm hands grabbed hold of both support beams. Rays flickered in and out causing his eyes to dilate. It was as if every golden distortion penetrated his soul.

It broke his heart.

"Stop fighting!"

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

**If you guys like it so tell me what you think. LOL otherwise on to the next one. LOL **

**Read/Review/All that Jazz!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Yes, press that little button.**


End file.
